Inevitable
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'Black. Los chicos están de caza y Jasper vuelve muy enojado a la mansión Cullen porque Edward no puede controlar sus emociones. J/B. Regalo de navidad para Analu Cullen


**Inevitable**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary: **Los chicos están de caza y Jasper vuelve muy enojado a la mansión Cullen porque Edward no puede controlar sus emociones. J/B.

**Regalo de navidad para: **Analu_Cullen. Ily hermosa, lo sabes :D

:-.-:

—Edward…— le reproché, casi lloriqueando.

Me miró confundido antes de que en su rostro cayera la comprensión. Levantó las manos en el aire y me echó una mirada arrepentida. —Lo siento, Jasper. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Lo miré por unos segundos, inseguro de creerle, y asentí después. —Vale.

Miré a mis alrededores, buscando alguna presa. Sabía que había alces a aproximadamente cinco metros de mí. Podía olerlos. Un macho y una hembra. Comencé a caminar sigilosamente hacia ellos, concentrándome en el olor y saboreando la ponzoña en mi boca…cuando me sentí total y completamente lujurioso.

— ¡Edward! — grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward se encogió en su lugar por mi grito. —Jasper, te juro que estoy tratando de no pensar en eso, ¡pero es imposible! — Arrancó la rama de un árbol, lanzándola lejos, y comprendí que le había contagiado mi enfado—. ¡Es imposible, joder!

Abrí los ojos y me acerqué a él, tratando de calmarme con todas mis fuerzas para así calmarlo a él. —Tranquilo— murmuré, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. No pasa nada.

Edward se tranquilizó después de unos minutos, y soltó una risita —. Debí suponer que me había contagiado de tu enfado.

Solté una risita también y me di la vuelta, decidido a volver a donde estaba antes de la interrupción. Olfateé el aire y me di cuenta de que los alces que se encontraban cerca de mí se habían ido. Vislumbré a uno corriendo a la distancia y estaba a punto de correr tras de él cuando…— ¡Maldita sea, Edward!

— ¡Lo siento! — gritó él, y Emmett soltó una risita.

Comencé a tomar el camino hacia la mansión y Edward me siguió. Levanté una mano en el aire, ordenándole que se detuviera.

—Lo siento— repitió—. Jasper, es lógico que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella, estamos recién casados. Volveré a la mansión y te dejaré cazar y todo estará bien.

—No— sacudí la cabeza con fuerza—. Me voy yo. Mañana volveré con Alice. Y no se te ocurra contradecirme, que ya estoy muy enfadado.

— ¡Bien! — Gritó, contagiándose de mi mal humor una vez más—. ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Lo miré por unos momentos, queriendo reírme por su actitud, pero sintiéndome enfadado aún. Era el colmo que ni siquiera me dejaran cazar. Ya tenía demasiado con sentir sus emociones en casa.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la mansión y estuve ahí en poco tiempo. Entré dando fuertes zancadas y estampé la puerta al final. Bella estaba en la sala leyendo y dio un brinquito cuando me vio.

La miré con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Bella emanaba sentimientos de confusión, preocupación y extrañeza. Pero ninguno de miedo. Estaba seguro de qué era aterrorizante en este momento, porque ni siquiera traté de calmarme mientras corría hacia allá, pero Bella sentía más preocupación por mí que miedo.

Los sentimientos de Edward volvieron a mí, golpeándome de repente. Estaba enfadado porque no me había hecho sentir pura lujuria, amor, o ansiedad por besar a alguien. No. Me había hecho sentir todo eso por _Bella. _Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes; todo lo qué quería hacer era echármele encima.

Sostuve la mirada sobre ella, estudiándola. Sin saber qué era lo que iba a hacer en realidad. Comencé a caminar hacia el sillón donde se encontraba sentada, y le quité el libro que sostenía en manos muy suavemente antes de ponerlo sobre la mesita de noche. La arruga entre sus cejas se acentuó, y la alisé con mi dedo índice. Bajé la mirada hacia sus labios y le sostuve la barbilla antes de inclinarme hacia ellos y rozarlos muy suavemente, con cuidado. Era una humana. Debía recordar eso.

Bella estaba totalmente rígida en su lugar, pero no me detuve. Rocé mi nariz contra la suya lentamente, cerrando los ojos mientras me maravillaba con la suavidad y la calidez de su rostro. Bajé mis ojos a sus labios y se veían tan apetitosos que no pude evitar tocarlos de nuevo. Acerqué mis labios a ellos de modo que estuvieran a punto de rozarse, apenas, y dejé que mi aliento los bañara. Bella suspiró y eso movió algo en mí. Me adueñé de su boca entreabierta, acariciando su lengua con la mía y no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Uno qué sonó como si estuviera lloriqueando, porque ella era demasiado. Demasiado cálida, demasiado apetecible, demasiado suave, demasiado tentadora. Un peligro.

Pensé fugazmente en Edward y Alice, hasta que una ola de nuevo deseo me golpeó, y, cuando sentí a Bella devolverme el beso con entusiasmo, supe que ese sentimiento ya no era sólo mío. Edward y Alice desaparecieron de mi mente mientras la recostaba sobre el sillón y me posicionaba sobre ella, dejando un pie en el piso para sostener mi peso.

Empujé suavemente su barbilla hacia arriba con una de mis manos, para tener libre acceso a su cuello. Le acaricié con la nariz ese lugar tan sensible, disfrutando de su olor, sintiendo su pulso y la calidez que emanaba su delicado y suave cuerpo. Un gruñido emanó desde el centro de mi pecho cuando pasé mi lengua desde su clavícula hasta el hueco debajo de su oído y dejó salir un sonoro gemido.

Un sentimiento de desilusión se coló entre la lujuria y el placer que estábamos sintiendo y me separé de ella lentamente.

Alice se encontraba frente a nosotros, mirándonos inexpresivamente. Su rostro era una perfecta máscara, pero no podía engañarme. No a mí. De ella emanaban sentimientos de desilución, incredulidad, y dolor. Sobre todo dolor.

—Edward estará aquí en 20 segundos— se limitó a decir antes de correr a velocidad vampírica hasta nuestro cuarto, y saltar por la ventana después.

Le eché una fugaz mirada de disculpa a Bella, tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones por lo menos un poco con mi don y usé uno de mis brazos para dejarla sentada en el sillón antes de ir tras de Alice; ya tendría tiempo de disculparme con ella después.

Me apresuré a salir de la mansión y aspiré su olor una vez que estuve fuera, corriendo hacia ella con todas mis fuerzas.

:-.-:

Nosé, nosé. Sólo espero que no haya quedado taaaaaaan mal.


End file.
